robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Forum 62
It was 7/12/16, and I was going to the forum, looking at suggestions, like "remove WASD" or "Make roblox paid!" It was normal, until I saw "New forum" I clicked on it, and it said "Forum 62" And the replies? ALL support. It was weird. I them decided to play Phantom Forces. It was normal, until a guy came on and said "Forum 62". Then everyone (Including me) said "Support" After that, I died. I thought a hacker made the post, and hacked my server. I left the game. I saw a lot of posts about the ToS update, and so I decided to look on the blog. To my surprise, there was a new post saying "New Forum" I clicked on it, now thinking it was a prank by a admin. It said DropDaBass thought to put a new forum in, and over 1,000 people supported it! This new update will go into effect on 7/13/16. I looked in the comments, and a lot of it said I didn't say support, right after a post by the same user saying Support. I was sure it was a hack, and the hacker posted the post. I then player a quick round of Before The Dawn. I was expecting a hacked server, but it was normal. After the round, I fell asleep. The next day, I ate, and then played more Roblox. The Forum link was now Forum 62. I clicked it, and it glitched out. I open up Task Manager, and ended it. I reopened google chrome, and went back to Roblox. Every word was now Forum 62. Now I was creeped out. I clicked where games was, and i waas brought into a game that was unnamed. It was a dark room, and I was alone.I started walking around and it started getting brighter. The wall were black first, but now they were dark grey. A guy joined, I forgot his name. He said "hi have you seen my friend creepycraft hes on a game but it's like he disappeared" I replied "I'll look for him" he said "k thx" and left. I tried leaving too, and it worked. Before I left, the room was a happy home in ROBLOXia, without any creepy stuff. I was glad, and thought the site was normal too. I wish that was the case. All tabs except forums were gone, and the forum text was bright red. I thought it was just a hacker sp00king stuff up, and it was true. I clicked it, and everything was normal. I was glad to be out of that creepy place. I dug up some more info about that, which is now known as 1.12.32. I think it's an IP. Anyways, the thing was actually a hack, like I thought it was. The Roblox mods were working on it, and they decided to make a happy home game to help out the players. It was good, until it was hacked. Everyone that was in, were rejoined, and everyone that wasn't in, were forced in. It was now a black box, and was closing in, until It was 2x1 studs. Everyone that wasn't fit, were killed brutally, and everyone that lived, lived. It stayed until the admins fixed it. The box retracted and grew lighter, until there was no more box, and the happy home was rebuilt. It was over. Most people left immediately, but the myth hunters stayed and investigated. Turns out in the back, there was a living admin body. Then they searched a bit more, and found nothing. This was over. Category:Unfinished